Mortal kombat : monk Adventure
by mkfanjj
Summary: first fanfiction hope you like it


liu kang and kung lao was at the monk palace, they were at a celebration ; kung lao was excited to be there the most. everyone else was either to busy or just plain lazy. but johnny cage tagged along.

liu was in his hut, while kung lao was studying the art of ying and yang.

so ya got someone special , asked cage, cause if you don't it'll be a monk honer, you are a monk right; cage asked.

yea i gusse the woman said in a bumed out voice.

you are single right, he asked again .

no, she said in a bumed out voice again .

SWEET, meet me at my place tonight sweetheart .excited cage.

whatever, said the gothed woman .

meanwhile at the hut liu was with kung lao; ok now you go said the red and black monk...

hmmmm.. as kung lao was thinking his next move, liu was starting to get confused .

BINGO, yelled kung lao in excitement .

dude...you have no idea how to play uno don't you, liu saie in firm voice and slightly worried .

hey im not use to this new age bull shit, and since when you become so good with it.

last night, liu said.

"well not me, you know what, I want a vacation.

are you daydreaming again kung lao, cause I swear I will burn your ass; said liu king.

and i will burn your ass right back my friend, kung lao said in a figure of speech.

"liu kang was in his hut getting ready for his date with kitana.

you know she's a thousand years old' and out of your kung lao in a cheeky voice.

did you know that jade got bonned by smoke, liu kang said.

"within the time five holes pirce the wall, next to liu.

what the hell is wrong with you, liu king yelled with a toned voice.

" you know how I felt about that. kung lao stated.

all I wanna know is who the hell gave you the shotgun, liu screened.

" johnny walked in" liu your hot date is here, oh and uh, do your kind have sex.

liu kang gave him a cold look' why would you like to know johnny' liu asked.

wellI i got this date with some monk chick and just making sure.

oh and you did not tell me that she went pink, and i like the new hair cut, stated johnny cage.

what, liu kang said in confusion.

liu kang had just lelf for his date.

maybe we should tell him that was mileena" kung lao said.

Nah... let's wait to see what happens, he might even get a blowjob. choked johnny cage as he laughed really hard with kung lao.

so kitana, liu kang started.

what did you just call me' she asked.

um, kitana. liu kang said.

oh right that is my name, mileena lied.

meanwhile johnny and kung lao was fighting off lin kuei.

wow you dum mother fucker' you just had to hit on the lin kuei women. angerd kung lao.

seriously who knew that lin kuei women exist., said johnny cage.

liu kang was heading to mileena's hut, he soon found baraka there.

"oh no, mileena thought he was going to give her away.

Don't worry, i will protect you kitana. stated liu kang.

What is this, i though you was with me baraka.

back with johnny cage and kung lao, they were now having a party with the lin kuei.

you really should not eat at, said a girl.

"well then how come theres a ligh bulb in the refrigeratori? asked kung lao.

baraka had just got thrown out flat on his ass, ouch you will pay" hissed the beastly man.

"well now were was we, asked mileena.

the blowjob, said liu kang as a evil smirked across his face.

umm, n-no blowjob tonight honey,

liu kang had knew it was mileena all night, he was just messing with her feelings, he was certain of it cause"well she would not take off the mask and pink is not kitana style, he did not planned on making love with her but since they were already there.

a few hour's later liu kang had just got home.

liu kang walked in on the party that was raging; i... had just got from sexing a very attrative body and trying to keep the head from tearing my head off, i got cuts from baraka all over my body, i got soking wet, i miss a date with my love of my life and get shot at, and now i fine a party in my hut... no fucking way so every one has five second's to GET THE FUCK OUT! raged liu kang.

every one flew out in a matter of seconds until liu kang was alone, finally some privacy. said liu kang as he fell on his bed.

kung lao stuck his head in the door and said; were still on about the party right.


End file.
